Sweet Surprise
by Lukercy-Lover-Forever
Summary: It's Percy's birthday and he only wants one thing. To see a certain someone again.


Percy sat at the table as his mom brought out a blue cake. Paul sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder wishing him yet again a happy birthday. The cake was set down and his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek. Percy gave his mother a giant smile. "Make a wish my beautiful Percy." _I wish I could see Luke again._ Percy leaned down and blew out the seventeen candles surrounding the cake.

There were cheers of excitement from his mother, Paul, and a very special guest, his father. The cake was passed around and soon everyone had consumed the delicious blue cake. Percy thanked his mom for the cake and silently went to his room so he could get ready for the new school year ahead. Before he got ready he decided to pay a visit to his window.

The sky was a shade of dark blue with gray clouds surrounding and covering the bright moon. Percy smiled and turned around.

The son of Poseidon walked back into his room after everything he needed to do was finished. Percy saw a shadow in the corner of his room and took out Riptide from his pocket. The shadow crept forward with a chuckle. "Now, now Percy is that really any way to treat a friend?" Blonde hair appeared in the bright moonlight along with deep blue eyes.

The scar on his face shining along with the moonlight. Percy's eyes widened in shock. "But how? I saw you sacrifice your life to save everyone." Luke walked over to Percy's bed and plopped down on top of it. He grinned at Percy. "The Gods decided to give me another chance at life since I was the one who defeated Kronos."

Percy capped Riptide and walked over to his bed. "I wasn't told this. But why are you here anyway?" Luke lied down on the bed with his blue eyes peeking into Percy's green. "It is your birthday, no?" Percy blushed and quickly looked away. "So? So I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Can't I do that Percy?"

Percy winced at the tone of Luke's voice. It held pain and sorrow. "You're more than welcome to wish me a happy birthday Luke. It's just I didn't expect you to be in my room after I saw you sacrifice your life to save the world."

The blonde chuckled. "Well then Happy Birthday Perseus Jackson." The younger demigod blushed deeply. "So Percy how are things with you and Annabeth? What do you mean." Luke sat up and gave Percy a questioning look. "I thought you two would be together now that Kronos is gone." Percy chuckled. "No we are not together. Annabeth is just a friend."

Blue eyes bore into sea green. "Really now? Why would that be Percy?" The son of Poseidon's eyes shifted away from the blue ones that were staring into his. " I don't like her like that." Luke grinned mischievously. "Really now. Who is it that you like then?" Percy glared at the older demigod. "That's none of your business Luke."

Said blonde pouted. "Aw come on Percy you have to like someone, I mean you have to want to be with someone on your birthday." Percy laughed at Luke's pout. "Well I might like someone." Luke's eyes brightened. "Hmm… who would Percy Jackson like. How about one of the newer girls at camp? I've met a few and they seem okay."

Percy looked down. "I don't like girls. He mumbled quietly. Luke cocked his head to the side. "Sorry I didn't get that." Percy groaned. "I said I don't like girls." Luke chuckled, amused by the younger boy's embarrassed expression. "Okay then how about one of the Stoll brothers? No. Okay Grover? He's my best friend! You didn't say no. I don't like Grover! Okay fine Percy."

Luke rambled off more names while Percy kept saying the same thing. "Aghh!" Percy's hands shot up in the air in frustration. "Enough you haven't guessed him yet. Give it up." Luke smirked. Percy eyes wearily at the older boy. "What are you thinking? There's one person I haven't guessed. Really Luke, and who would that be?" Luke leaned closer to Percy. "Me" He whispered. Percy smiled. "Took you long enough to figure it out."

Percy closed the distance between the two and pressed his lips onto Luke's. Luke immediately replied and kissed the younger boy back. Luke wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and pulled him closer. His tongue then licked at Percy's mouth asking for entrance. Percy allowed him and soon Luke's tongue was inside Percy's mouth.

Percy's tongue dueled against Luke's but he was quickly beat. Luke's tongue roamed through Percy's mouth tasting every bit of the younger demigod. The tow then pulled apart, breathing heavily. Percy's face was flushed and his chest was moving up and down.

Luke placed a hand on Percy's cheek. "You are truly amazing Perseus Jackson." Percy smiled at Luke. "I've missed you so much Luke." Luke wrapped his arms around Percy and held him close. "I believe that you need your rest. You do start a new school year correct?" Percy nodded against Luke's chest. Luke lied down on the bed with Percy's head still on his chest.

Percy snuggled against the warm chest and closed his eyes. "Goodnight my beautiful Percy." Percy smiled to himself and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Happy Birthday Percy Jackson! I love you! Okay well moving on. I decided to write this for a gift to Percy. I thought it was a cute idea. I'm not sure but I might make some more chapters. That all depends on you guys. So what'd you think? Like it? Love it? Totally hate it? Tell me **


End file.
